


Jeune enseignante, milieu modeste, le genre idéaliste

by malurette



Series: Sur un ring comme au lit [13]
Category: Lastman (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, hi i'm a serial multishipper
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: est-ce que je vais créer un recueil de mini fics pourtousles personnages de la série ? peut-être pas mais une bonne partie au moins ! ben oui j'aime bien Talula aussi...1ère vignette : Exemple type.2ème : Du passé avec Kriss.3ème : Si c'est Duke qui est concerné Gemini est prêt à partager.4ème : La moitié de son monde.





	1. Talula Wood - Poster Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout pour être heureuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **_Poster Girl_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **LastMan, série animée  
**Personnage/Couple : **Talula Wood (/Gemini Kross)  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **G / K  
**Légalité : **propriété de Vivès Balak Sanlaville & Périn ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : ** WoCtober Fest – avec le recul je n'aime pas beaucoup ce que j'en ai fait, je réessaierai de faire mieux une prochaine fois  
**Nombre de mots : **150

Talula Wood, enseignante, issue d'un milieu modeste, dans le genre idéaliste... elle faisait figure d'exemple type de la réussite sociale, tant dans sa vie professionnelle que personnelle. Elle n'avait peut-être pas franchi beaucoup d'échelons, mais suffisamment pour faire une différence ; elle voulait aider la prochaine génération comme on l'a aidée quand elle était plus jeune. Si elle a su transcender son ghetto, d'autres le peuvent aussi et elle s'appliquera à le permettre !  
Ça aide, en plus, qu'elle ait l'appui d'une vedette du sport. Gemini Kross a de nombreuses groupies et quelques unes sont jalouses de leur liaison, mais la plupart ont beaucoup d'admiration pour elle aussi. De l'opinion générale, ils forment un couple idéal.  
Quelle chance elle a ! vraiment tout pour être heureuse et elle sait que personne ne viendra lui voler sa place auprès de lui, ni son poste. Tout le monde l'apprécie telle qu'elle est.


	2. Kriss/Talula - Histoire passée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était pas juste une phase, mais ça ne pouvait pas durer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Une histoire entre elles  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan (cartoon)  
**Personnages/Couples : **Kriss/Talula, mention de Talula/Gemini  
**Genre : **relationship study?  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **international day of femslash  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisode 15  
**Nombre de mots : **150

Talula était du genre idéaliste. Elle avait besoin de stabilité, de fidélité, d'exclusivité. Homme ou femme, peu importait : elle pouvait aimer et désirer les deux, et c'est ce qui l'avait rapprochée de Kriss en premier lieu; mais une seule personne à la fois... ce qui avait fini par l'en éloigner. Talula aimait une personne, Kriss aimait le sexe.   
Elle ne lui en fit jamais reproche – pas quand le sexe avec elle était si bon – et blâma leur incompatibilité uniquement sur son propre manque de maturité. En fait, elle lui était même reconnaissante de lui avoir appris quelles étaient ses limites dans une relation et comment mieux aborder la suivante. 

Elle resta facilement amie avec elle même après. Elles n'allaient pas juste couper les ponts ! Et comme Kriss avait appris que ça serait sans bénéfices et respectait son choix, ça marchait. C'est même elle qui lui présenta Gemini...


	3. Talula/Gemini - Bien parti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ils ont autant de chance l'un que l'autre de s'être trouvés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Bien parti  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnage/Couple : ** Talula Wood(/Gemini Kross)  
**Genre : **relationship study?  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K++  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème **#o1. Half the Sky pour HalfAMoon">   
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisodes 16/24  
**Nombre de mots : **200

Un adage dit que la femme porte la moitié du ciel, un autre lui rappelle qu’elle ne peut pas porter le poids du monde entier à elle seule. Comme simple enseignante Talula tente quand même de le rendre meilleur ; le quartier où elle enseigne en tout cas, et l’avenir de la jeunesse qui lui est confiée avec. 

Elle conclut très juste qu’elle a besoin de soutien pour la seconde partie, et ce qu’elle ne trouve pas auprès de ses collègues, elle l’a en Gemini. Elle a la chance d’être la moitié d’un couple idéal. Lui est une étoile du sport qui brille de tous feux… et elle… il lui fait l’honneur de partager sa vie. Gemini Kross est un homme simple malgré la gloire et il ne pensera jamais qu’elle est en-dessous de ce qu’il pourrait viser. Entre eux c'est du sérieux, ils commencent à penser au mariage. 

C’est déjà bien parti, et quand ils le concrétiseront, elle sait qu’à deux ils formeront un univers entier l’un pour l’autre. Oh, elle n’en est pas encore à envisager la création de quelque chose d’entièrement nouveau, pas tout de suite, mais déjà, un Big Bang trois nuits par semaines… hm. Oui.


	4. Gemini/Talula/Duke - Prêt à partager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avec de l'estime réciproque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Titre : **Prêt à partager  
**Auteur : **ylg/="malurette">  
**Base : **LastMan, cartoon  
**Personnages/Couples : **Duke Diamond/Talula Wood/Gemini Kross  
**Genre : **ouverture  
**Gradation : **PG-13 / T  
**Légalité : **propriété de Balak, Vivès, Périn, etc ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt : **cocktober  
**Continuité/**Spoil éventuel : épisode 16 je crois ?  
**Nombre de mots : **220

Pour un observateur extérieur, la relation entre Gemini Kross et Talula Wood était strictement exclusive et monogame – mais ça, c’était seulement parce qu’à ce moment ils n’avaient pas encore trouvé celui qu’ils étaient prêts à inviter à les rejoindre.   
Duke aime Talula depuis toujours, et Talula tient à lui, même si elle ne l’avait jamais considéré jusqu’ici comme partenaire sexuel ou romantique potentiel. Gemini est absolument enchanté de faire sa connaissance. Il l’estime lui, ses qualités de boxeur, ses qualités humaines, ses qualités physiques… 

Il ne tarde pas à le considérer comme un partenaire potentiel pour… beaucoup de choses, et à le lui faire savoir.   
"Si un de ces jours Aldana te largue ou que tu as besoin de changer d’équipe, il aura toujours moyen de négocier avec mon équipier actuel.   
Et, si Talula a envie, je ne suis pas contre la partager avec toi. "

En fait, Gemini lui-même est plus emballé par l’idée de partager Duke avec Talula, que Duke par celle de partager Talula avec Gemini, ou Talula de partager Gemini avec Duke.   
La situation est bizarre, l’idée tellement inattendue… mais les uns et les autres, rien que la proposition soit faite, s’en sentent trop intrigués et du coup presque obligés de tester, pour savoir. Et bien leur en prend, car ils découvrent vite que ça leur plaît…


End file.
